The present invention relates generally to instrument assembly systems, housings and methods of mounting instrument assemblies, and, more particularly, to instrument assembly systems, housings and methods of mounting instrument assemblies in explosion-proof housings wherein alignment of the instrument assembly is facilitated.
Instrument assemblies (for example, sensor assemblies) are typically retained in housings (explosion-proof housings in certain environments) using mechanical hardware requiring the use of special tools for installation/removal such as, but not limited to, standoffs, nuts, retaining rings, etc. Moreover, the installer must visually align or orient the instrument assembly in the housing before it can be secured using such tools.
Alignment and mounting of many instrument assemblies is very difficult under the best of condition. Moreover, instrument housings are often placed in positions that can restrict access. Further, many instrument housings are located in industrial environments, many of which are hazardous, and the instrument assemblies therein must be connected/disconnected by industrial workers who may be wearing personal protective clothing such as gloves. Such personal protective clothing can be cumbersome, further increasing the difficulty in aligning and mounting such instrument assemblies, particularly where tooling is required and/or the instrument assembly is relatively small in size.
It is, therefore, desirable to develop instrument assembly systems, housings and methods of mounting instrument assemblies that reduce or eliminate the above and other problems.